To love and to be loved
by Fire-Goddess-Isis
Summary: Kagome is strangly ill and inuyasha can't seem to find out whats wrong,but he really want to help! What does Kykio have to do with this and can inuyasha save kagome Miroku being serious about...love? hmm R&R plz
1. trust me its not PMS

Ok HI PPL I'm kittykat or what ever call me Isis ne ways This is my first Inuyasha fic that I've posted. Plz Review give me tips but be nice! ^_^ O and duh I don't own any one in this fic!! O and plz I know my grammer is just horrid but bear with me plz if it really is bothering you tell me and I'll see what I can do about it. ^_^  
  
Chp. 1  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome whined following the hanyou stalking through the forest, tripping and stumbling as she walked. "Inuyasha, would you please tell me why your sooo mad."  
"Feh," Inuyasha grunted but kept walking. O he was mad alright. Mad that Kagome was gone for so long. Sure it was only a week and two days but still. Just the thought made Inuyasha tense and he let out a low growl.  
"Inuyasha! SIT!" She hadn't wanted to 'sit' him but he just wouldn't stop walking.  
SLAM!! Inuyasha went face first to the ground. Kagome ran up to him before the spell wore of and sat on his back preventing him from getting up. "Now, Inuyasha," she began sweetly, "Tell me why your so fucking mad at me. I haven't done anything wrong. How could I? I JUST got back." There was a long silence, Kagome grew impatent, "Well."  
Inuyasha began to wriggle underneath her, "Ah get off of me wench, I cant BREATH." As soon as he felt the wieght on his back gone he jumped up into a crouch before Kagome. "When are you going to take this piece of crap off of me," he growled pointing to the necklace around his neck.  
Kagome let out a mocking laugh, "HA!! The way your treating me treating me, . NEVER" Inuyasha growled again and turned his head. Kagome sighed heavily, "Inuyasha, why the hell are you mad at me," she persisted with incridible calmness.  
Inuyasha exploded, "BECAUSE YOU WERE GONE FOR SO LONG," he paused and calmed himself so as not to sound jealous "You better not have been with that Ho'bo guy"  
Kagome stood up suddenly and put her hands on her hips, "His NAME is Ho'JO and no I wasn't with him. Why do you care?! What, are you jealous?!!  
Inuyasha stood up too towering over Kagome but she held her ground. "FEH!! Im not jealous. Why the HELL would I be jealous of you. I just want to know wher you were bitch!!!!!"  
"SIT"  
"AHH," Inuyasha grumble as he hit the ground.  
Kagome was furious, "I don't have to tell you anything. EXPECIALLY when you talk to me like THAT!! Maybe if you showed just a little RESPECT!! Just a little, I would tell you wher I went and maybe, just MAYBE I would even tell you WHY!!"  
. He sighed at the thoughts that would never be. "Kagome would you please tell me where you were and why. please," he added hopefully.  
Kagome smile sweetly, which scared Inuyasha because she was just ranting mad. She then frowned at the memory of what happened, " I had to go to the hospital, Inuyasha, I was extremely ill. I was unconcious for 4 days and delierous for two days. I spent two days recovering then came back here." Kagome gave a gentle smile that slowly melted away Inuyasha's heart. "It was hard to pull my mom away from me long enough to get here. She let out a light luagh and Inuyasha's ears perked up.  
Kagome was staring at Inuyasha waiting for a response. "Im sorry Kagome." This surprise Inuyasha as much as it surprised Kagome, she was breaking through his wall. "BUT you still should have come back. Kaede could have cured you and we could have gone shard hunting but instead we had to wait around and wait for you to come back. AND I can't believe your grandfather blocked the well!! I don't know how but he did and I beginning to get pissed of with your being gone all the time."  
Kagome wiped the smile off her face and got up, "Inuyasha you are an insensitive bastard!" Then with that said she turned and walked to the village.  
Inuyasha let out a deep breath as soon as she was gone, "she almost got to me. DAMNIT, why was I thinking those thoughts!!! Why do I have to worry about her. Why do I have to fucking care about her." He got up and slowly, very slowly walked towards the village.  
  
Kagome walked into the village and saw Miroku talking to some of the villagers, he looked uped and smiled. He excused himself from the men he was talking to and walked over to her. "Lady Kagome, I'm glad to see you back. I trust you enjoyed seeing your family. Kagome just nodded in response, Miroku smiled softly, "Inuyasha wasn't too hard on you I hope."  
Kagome sighed, "O he wasn't hard on me. He was just being Inuyasha and when has Inuyasha ever been too hard on me," Kagome stated sarcastically. Kagome closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She was beginning to get somewhat of a headache.  
"Miroku smiled and put his arm around her, hugging her tightly. "It'll be ok Lady Kagome you still have." He gave her another hug that was anything but brotherly.  
Kagome's eyes snapped open, "UH Miroku," She said on a shaky breath, "Please let go of me." Kagome let out an uneasy luagh. "Besides here comes Sango, you don't want to get slapped do you."  
Miroku gave a sly smile and slid his arm from around her just as Sango was coming towards them with Shippo and Kilala.  
"KAAAAGGGGOOOOMMME !!!" Shippo jumped off of Sango's shoulder and into Kagome's waiting arms. "Your back. I didn't think you would come back because of the argument you had with Inuyasha. He's such a jerk."  
Kagome smiled, "Now Shippo, don't talk about Inuyasha like that." "You know that no matter how much Inuyasha and I fight we are still good friends, she giggled and started to tickle Shippo, " besides I've got to come back and keep him in check."  
"Feh! Yeah right wench, you can't keep me in check," startled everyone turned around to Inuyasha, "glaring" and still "mad". (a/n: come on who can REALLY stay mad at Kagome.)  
Kagome's smile faded, "SIT", Inuyasha fell to the ground, "O I don't know it seems I've got you pretty well in Check." Kagome was suddenly anrgry. She set Shippo down. "Your such an insensitive bastard!" Instead of walking over Inuyasha she walked on him on her way into Keade's hut.  
Inuyasha grumbled as he picked himself up off the ground for the second time in hour. "That bitch," he began to dust himself off.  
Miroku began to chuckle, "Inuyasha you really should try to get along with Lady Kagome, expeccially when your trying win over her affection."  
"SHUTTAP," Inuyasha yelled. Then he rubbed his head, "Gods, whats with the mood swings. I was talking to her earlier she was happy then in a split second she was angrier than hell itself, then happy again then just a moment ago she."  
Inuyasha trailed off when heard a loud wailing from Keade's hut. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran into the hut to see Kagome sitting with her knees brought up, crying her eyes out. He was next to her immediately, "Kagome whats wrong. PLEASE tell me."  
Kagome hit him in the head, "NOTHING! I HATE YOU, GO AWAY. SIT." (a/n: this part inspired by my friend Laura and I on serious PMS.poor Inuyasha.) Then she continued to cry.  
Sango come running in, "Inuyasha, you are soo mean, what did you to her," Sango sat down next to Kagome and gave her a friendly hug.  
"What.," Inuyasha said getting up off the ground.  
"Tsk, Tsk, Inuyasha," Miroku said with no amount of humor in his voive. He stood by and watched the two girls in the corner. " Poor Lady Kagome, you should be more respectful towards her she does not deserve your temper."  
"I didn't say anything to her, I just asked her what was wring she said 'Nothing, I. hate.you," Inuyasha paused remembering her excat words. Inuyasha thought.  
Can.I.please.be left alone," Kagome sniffed. Her eyes were red and her skin extermely pale.  
Inuyasha hesitated, "Kagome I'm sorry," then he wakled out of the hut. Miroku followed but Sango stayed back with Kagome.  
"Kagome, Inuyasha said he wasd sorry," Sango said comfortingly, "What did he do."  
Kagome was quiet, "Nothing. Inuyasha did nothing, I. just want to be alone."  
"If that's what you want," Sango sighed, she gave one more quick hug then stood and walked out of the hut.  
  
Well that was it. Sooo plz review!! Sniff if you don't I'll feel hurt and unwanted. Inuyasha: Feh heaven forbid. Isis: O shut up you. Well like I said plz review. 


	2. Enter Kikyo: Kagome injured

Ok ppl I was feeling generous so here is Chapter 2. And to repeat from Chapter 1 I don't own anyone in this story. But of course you guys already knew that didn't you.  
  
Miroku: Yeah we know we know puts arm around Isis You know I always did find you an impressive writer.  
  
Isis: O really I'm flattered. removes self from Miroku's arm That's real nice but EPPP Don't touch me there slaps Miroku and runs  
  
Miroku: Heh heh On with the story runs after Isis  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chp. 2  
  
When Sango went out side she instantly heard Kagome start to cry again. She went to sit with Inuyasha and Miroku who were watching Shippo and Kilala play. "Well whatever you did Inuyasha," Sango began, " Kagome is real upset over it."  
"FOR THE LAST TIME I DIDN'T SAY OR DO ANYTHING," Inuyasha yelledo out, getting a few passer by stares.  
Well Inuyasha, Kagome not crying for no reason," Shippo sqeaked coming from out of no where.  
-.- "Who asked you," Inuyasha said hitting the kitsune over the head. " I didn't do or say any thing to upset Kagome. She is probably just feeling some side effect from when she was in the hospital."  
"Lady Kagome was in the hospital!!" Miroku stood up in complete shock. "What was she doing in a place like that.  
"Kagome rarely gets sick," Sango said out loud to herself . She was really worried. "Inuyasha tell us what happened and Miroku," she said calmly, "sit down."  
Miroku did and Inuyasha told them excatly what Kagome had told him. He didn't leave out anything and when he was done he looked at their worried expressions.  
Miroku's eyes were down cast, "Poor Lady Kagome. Did she say what she had."  
"No. She said they didn't know." Inuyasha thought for a minute, " That's kinda weird."  
They all were silent for a moment, when they heard an ear peircing scream come from the hut. KAGOME!! They all got up and ran into the hut. Inuyasha could smell the salty scent of tears.   
Inuyasha and Miroku burst into the hut. Sango remained outside refusing to see her friend in pain. Kagome was in the same corner only she was rolled over into a fetal postion holding her stomach in pain.  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed, Inuyasha was there cradling her in his arms and rocking her slightly.  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, "Kagome listen to me. Can you do that?" She nodded. "Kagome tell me where it hurts." Kagome whimpered then jerked suddenly in pain.  
She is suffering from stomach cramps." Keade was standing over the two. Inuyasha thought. "Inuyahsa take her to the hot springs, the hot water will sooth her muscles."  
Inuyasha nodded. "I'll go and get Sango, she could help with Kagome's clothes." Miroku was completely serious and not thinking anything hentai. (a/n: isn't it amazing!!!)  
Inuyasha picked up a still crying Kagome and began to walk towards the hot springs. Inuyasha's Thoughts were interupted when Kagome jerked with another contraction (a/n: she's not pregnat I just didn't know what else to put.). He shifted her slightly in his arms and cradled her like baby soothing her hair.  
When they reached the springs Inuyasha sat with Kagome cradled in his arms on his lap. He rocked her slightly. She was hot, so hot she began to sweat. "Shhhh. Kagome. Listen to my voice okay." Kagome nodded but then screamed in pain. Inuyasha hugged her to his chest and rested his chin on the to of her head. She sobbed into his chest.  
They were still in that position when Sango and Miroku joined them. "Well you guys go wait behind a rock or something," Sango ordered. "I'll undress her and get her to the springs okay on my own." The two nodded uneasy like. "Don't worry I've got it under control. Besides, Inuyasha, she would most likely 'sit' you when she came around to her proper senses." Sango chuckled at this and Inuyasha growled and walked of to wait with Miroku behind a giant boulder near the edge of the springs.  
Minutes passed when they heard Kagome's crying subside into a content sigh. Inuyasha sighed. He glanced over to see Miroku peeking over the edge of the boulder. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and growled, "Hentai," he mutter hitting Miroku over the head with the stealth of his sword.  
"heh heh, Inuyasha," Miroku grinned, "What was that for."  
"Think about it, houshi," Inuyasha growled. Miroku just smiled and sat down beside the hanyou. "Always the perverted one aren't you?"  
Miroku gave Inuyasha a innocent grin, "I assure you Inuyasha I haven't the faint clue has to what your talking about."  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and fell deep in to thought. I wonder what's wrong with Kagome. She's never been this sick. Feh, maybe she's not sick. No. maybe this is something more. Could she really hate me? No, she couldn't. I mean wasn't it me she called for when she was going through the pains of hers. Yes. Yes it was me, so she can't hate me. Right? Inuyasha's thoughts were interupted by a voice. Inuyasha sighed in relief.  
"Inuyasha did you here me. I said Kagome's going to be fine, I put her to bed a minute ago. We should all do the same." Sango was waving a hand in front of Inuyasha's face, then stood to return to where they had set up camp for the night.  
Inuyasha joined the group some time after that.  
  
It was late into the night when Inuyasha woke to a soft whimpering. . He slowly walked to where she was sleeping. She was wriggling in her sleep and whimpering like she was having a nightmare.  
"Inuyasha please help me. Don't let them kill me," Kagome whimpered and Inuyasha went still. Then Kagome shot up panting loudly, with tears streaming down her face. "Inuyasha?"  
"Right here Kagome," Inuyasha replied and opened his arms as the girl cried into his arms.  
"O thank god. I-I had a horrible dream.," Kagome sobbed. "They stopped you from helping me, they- they were going to k-ki-kill me. O INUYASHA, please don't let them kill me." Kagome began to sob.  
By this point everyone was awake and watching with interest. Sango and Miroku with worried expressions. Shippo with a confused look on his face.   
When the sobbing had stopped Inuyasha looked down at the woman in his arms to see she had fallen asleep in his arms clutching his hoari as if her life depended on it. I He hugged her tightly and let her sleep in is arms.  
Shippo had fallen asleep, but Sango and Miroku were still wide awake. "What happened Inuyasha." Sango asked worriedly.  
" She had a nightmare," Inuyasha said curtly then add, "It was strange what she told me."  
"And what DID Lady Kagome tell you," Miroku asked leaning over in interest.  
"She said that 'they' were trying to kill her and stopped me from saving her."  
Sango gasped and without think leaned into Miroku who just put an arm around her and hugged her close to him. Sango was suspicious though. And her suspicions were confirmed when Miroku's hand began to lower towards her chest. Sango unwrapped herself from him and slapped him hard across the face. Then she sat there with her arms folded across her chest. "HMPH!! Serves you right."  
"SHH you guys are going to wake Kagome," Inuyasha snarled before thinking of what he was saying. Miroku and Sango stopped their bickering and gave each other a knowing grin. Then they all prepared for bed again, all except Inuyasha who stayed awake storking Kagome's hair and rocking slightly. (A/N: I think I'm really capturing the more gentler side of Inuyasha. ^-^)  
  
Kagome woke up feeling a lot better than she had the day before. She blinked her eyes a few times to remove any sleep that still wondered. Kagome look up and saw Inuyasha then that would mean. Kagome snuggled closer hitting her nose against a rather sensitive part of all males Hanyou or not and closed her eyes.   
Inuyasha woke when he felt a slight pressure on his.er. He looked down to she Kagome was snuggled up with her head in his lap,. Kagome snuggled more the rubbing made him harden and whimper slightly with lust and want.  
  
Just then Kagome opened her eyes and turned her head to see Inuyasha gazing down at her with.lust?. Kagome blushed and smiled at him. Then got up from the comfort of his lap. "Um. thanks. for providing me with a pillow." She stuttered.  
Inuyasha looked at her then shook his head of his hentai thoughts. "Feh, don't mention it. Feeling better." Kagome gave a slight nod then Inuyasha stood up, "Good, well it is your turn to get the fire wood, but forget it. I'll do it, I'm not so sure you should be doing anything that strenuous for awhile." With that Inuyasha turned and left her there utterly cinfused and fascinated.  
"Thank you," she whispered, even though she knew very well he could not hear.  
  
After the group had eaten their breakfast the y started on the long walk to a neighboring village. Kagome was unusually quiet and walked slowly behind the group. She had told Shippo she was tired and so Shippo was sitting on Kilala's back. Inuyasha looked back at her constently to see the same empty look on her face. She was pale and kept her head bowed.  
Finally around mid day Inuyasha broke down and told the others to make camp and that he was going for a walk. When he turned to walk away he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He turned to see Kagome with tears in her eyes. "Please.Please don't leave me."  
Inuyasha was confused, "I'm not leaving you Kagome I'm just going for a walk."  
Kagome shook her head, "No. your leaving and you'll never come back.Just like.," Kagome looked up straight into Inuyasha's eyes, "my dream."  
Inuyasha tensed "No Kagome I'm coming back. I love you and I will come back to protect you," Inuyasha drew Kagome into is arm and kissed her passionately on the lips. "No one will ever stop me from protecting you, my love."  
Sango had dropped the wood she had been carrying, Shippo stood in aw and Miroku just smiled. They all watched as Inuyasha placed another loving kiss to Kagome's icy lips.  
But withen seconds her lips heated up along with the rest of her body. Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and pressed into the smoldering kiss. Inuyasha tightened his arms around her waist, pressing her tightly to his chest.  
When he broke the kiss Kagome was breathing heavily she rested her forehead on his chest. "Inuyasha?"  
"Hmm," he said willing her to speak.  
"I love you."  
He hugged her tightly, "I love you too."  
A large mist started to form and the wind suddenly picked up. Kagome clung to Inuyasha as he stepped in front of her his Tetsaiga drawn. There was a soft evil luaghing the nout of the mist stepped Kykio. (A/N: Who would have guessed.) "Inuyasha did you have to go and kiss her, it removed my spell on her."  
Inuyasha started to growl, "YOU. YOU MADE HER ILL, AND IT WAS YOU WHO HAUNTED HER DREAMS!!!!"  
Kykio gave a coy smile, "Very good, my love. I'm impressed. Now please Inuyasha I know you love me and not her. Come to me my love."  
"Yes Kykio there was a time when I loved you, and there was a time not too long ago that I would have joined you in hell. But not now. GO. I have found happiness and love in Kagome's arms."  
Kykio stood staring at Inuyasha then to the girl who stood behind him, "You wait girl, Inuyasha will be mine." Then she turned to leave.  
"Your wrong," Kykio stopped when she heard Inuyasha's vioce. "Your wrong Kykio. I don't love you any more."  
Kykio grew angry, she turn and in a split second shot an arrow that head straight for Inuyasha. Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the way then cryed out in pain as the arrow cut deeply into her side. She fell unconcious onto Inuyasha who rolled her over onto her back.  
"Kagome! Kagome please wake up." Inuyasha cried Sango, Miroku and Shippo all rush to Kagome's side.  
"The wound isn't that deep," Sango said inspecting the gash in Kagome's side. "She should be alright, but you should probably get her to Keade's quick.  
"Hmmm, well atleast I managed to cuase some damage," the long forgotten Kykio said watching over the scene, "And YOU are the one who is wrong Inuyasha, you will be mine," she whispered then disappeared.  
A few minutes later they were all back at Keade's hut, Kagome on a futon (did they have futon back then) while a worried Inuyasha hovered over her watching excatly what Keade did (A/N: Cuz ya know we all know Keade's out to get Kagome.) Finally Keade finished bandaging Kagome's and said to Inuyasha, "She needs much rest, I fear that arrow was too much for her in the condition she was in."  
Inuyasha was confused, "But Kykio said I had broken the spell and that Kagome was fine now. What happened whats wrong with Kagome." Inuyasha was beginning to worry and began to raise his voice to Keade.  
"There is no need to raise your voice Inuyasha, you will most likely only achieve in waking Kagome with that tone." Keade then turned and walked out of the hut, with an angry Hanyou close behind her.  
"Listen ya hag, I want to know what's wrong with Kagome and I want to know now." Inuyasha said in a dangerously low growl.  
"Kagome has been through a lot Inuyasha, and she is in a state of recovery, that is all," Keade said as she began to walk down the streets of the village.  
Inuyasha fell behind deciding he'd rather stay by Kagome's side than to follow that know- it-all miko through the streets. 


	3. The Love Begins!

Chp. 3  
Kagome woke to find someone wiping her forehead with a wet cloth. "Mmmm," she moaned. The cloth was quickly removed. "Hmm," she groaned in distress and the cloth slowly, cautiously came back.  
Inuyasha watched Kagome, he knew she was awake but she wouldn't open her eyes. "Kagome?" Her eyes snapped open. Inuyasha smiled at her, "You ok?"  
Kagome smiled back, "Of course did you really think I would go and leave you before I could find out if." Her smile faded and she looked away from Inuyasha.  
Confused, Inuyasha hooked a finger under her chin and lift her head to look into her eyes. "If what?"  
Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes, "Well.if." Kagome mentally sigh, Kagome looked downward, her fingers playing with a loose string on the blanket's him, "If you really l-love me."  
Inuyasha let out a breath in relief. He smiled even more. "Kagome." She looked up at him. "I love you. I do and I want to be by your side the rest of forever. And don't let anyone tell you different."  
"O Inuyasha!" Kagome flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
Inuyasha was stunned, then smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist nd hugged her. He pulled back and Looked into Kagome's eyes, "I love you," then he pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
Slowly Kagome began to lay back down on her back bringing Inuyasha down with her. They never broke their kiss. Inuyasha's tounge swirled into her mouth making circles over and over in her mouth.  
Just then Miroku and Sango walked in and saw the to lovers. Miroku cleared his throat and Kagome broke the kiss and turned her head to see their to friends. She pushed Inuyasha off of her and stood up smoothing her skirt.  
"Well.umm," Kagome suddenly fell backwards into the arms of Inuyasha. "Woah, I got a little dizzy there." She said trying to laugh it off.  
"Maybe you should lay down," Inuyasha said with concern as he lay her down into the futon.  
"Hmmm I wonder why Inuyasha would want Lady Kagome laying down," Miroku said hintingly.   
BAM!!! "You hentai!," Sango screamed has she slapped Miroku across the face. "Now lets leave and give them some time alone. And what they do during that time is none of our business." Then Sango grabbed Miroku by the collar and began to drag Miroku out of the hut. Before she left she looked back at Kagome and smiled, "I want details." Then she shoved the houshi out of the hut and followed.  
Kagome smiled and raised herself on her elbows, "So."  
Inuyasha put his arms around her waist, "Where were we." Then Inuyasha began nuzzled her neck, lightly nibbling on the sweet skin that smelt of Cherry Blossoms. Inuyasha brung his hand up her skirt and carressed the soft skin beneath. Kagome arched up against his hand and moaned.  
"Inu.Yasha, mmm," Kagome rubbed her hands along his chest parting the hoari to reviel his firm chest. Her wandering hands roamed along his torso then up to his shoulders sliding the red Rat Coat then the white under shirt off his shoulders. She began a trial of kisses down his chest and to his torso. There she paused and looked up at Inuyasha who was looking down at her, confused as to why she had stopped. She blushed.  
Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome lightly, "If your not ready we can wait. I don't want to push you."  
Then something gleamed in Kagome's eyes, "No I'm ready, I'm more than ready. I want you Inuyasha, I love you."   
Then Inuyasha undid his pants. Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha smiled with pride and kissed Kagome on the lips at first, then made his way to her neck. He bit down and licked up the thin line of blood that appeared. "I promise it won't hurt." Then he gently rocked into her.  
Kagome let out a cry of pain. "I'm so sorry my mate," Inuyasha soothed her with a kiss. Soon there after the pain disappeared into shear pleasure and Kagome moaned loudly.  
"Harder, harder," she purred, and Inuyasha did as he was told.  
  
Meanwhile outside Miroku and Sango listened eagerly at the sounds that were coming from the hut. Both were pleased that the bickering between Inuyasha and Kagome was finally over.  
"Hey," Shippo said coming into the village with Kilala tagging behind. Miroku and Sango turned around quickly and put on less than convincing smiles. Then Shippo heard the moans coming from the hut, "hey what are those sounds?"  
"Sounds?" Miroku questioned, "I don't hear anything do you Lady Sango?"  
Sango rolled her eyes and hit the monk in the head, "You're a terrible liar, you know that."  
"I know." Miroku said his hand wandering again until Sango slapped him again.  
Shippo sighed and looked to Kilala, "Must not be important." And the two walked away again.  
  
Inuyasha came to his release and then fell onto Kagome's chest both breathing hard. "I love you so much." He said finally and slid to his side and wrapped the blanket around both of them.  
Kagome curled up into Inuyasha's chest, "I love you to," then she yawned.  
"Go to sleep I'll be here when you wake."  
"You promise."  
"I promise." Inuyasha then kissed Kagome's forehead and let his own eyes close. And the two slept there side by side through the night. 


	4. the morning after

Chp. 4  
  
"OH MY GOSH!! Kagome!! How could you!!!"  
Kagome rose rubbing her eyes. Shippo was standing a few feet away with his small fist in his hips. Kagome smiled and pulled the blanket up to cover her bare breast and she blushed as Miroku and Sango walked in as well. "What is this a show!!" She said with mock annoyance. "Now go all of you I'm feel quite ill at ease here with you people staring at me."  
Sango smiled, "Of course." She grabbed Miroku the collar and Shippo jumped on her shoulder and she guided the two out of the room.  
As soon they were out of the room, the 'sleeping' Inuyasha started chuckling. It soon became clear that Inuyasha had been awake the entire time but had taken great pleasure in hearing her humiliate herself!  
Kagome turned on him and hit him with a pillow. "You are so mean, Inuyasha!" She meant to sound mad but the laughter behind her vioce told other wise.  
Inuyasha turned, blocked the pillow then reached over and grabbed Kagome's wrist pulling her on top of him. "Am I now?" He smiled, "The female mate shouldn't hit he mate with a pillow.you need to be punished." He flashed a wicked smile.  
"O really.well My Inuyasha do you think you could punish me later I would like to take a bath." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha pulled her to her feet and wrapped the blanket around her and handed her, her bookbag.  
"Hurry up," he said with a husky vioce, and has she was walking towards the door he added, "Take Sango with you."  
Kagome nodded and headed outside with the blanket wrapped around her toga style. "Hey Sango?" Sango looked up from watching Shippo and Kilala. "Would you like to come to the hot springs with me?"  
Sango smiled, "Of course I would." Then she stood and the two girls started off.  
  
At the hot springs, both girls sat wrapped in towels on a boulder with their feet in the water talking.  
"Soooo." Sango said nugging Kagome in the side.  
"What," Kagome blushed.  
"O come on tell me what happened."  
"Well nothing really. He said he loved me and we kissed and one thing led to another." Kagome stopped herself and turned ten shades of red.  
"O come on Kagome. you can do better than that." Just as Sango said that they heard a russel in the nearby bushes. Caught off guard both girls scream when something or some one leapt out at them.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting watching Shippo and Kilala. Miroku was being perverted as usual.  
"So, you lucky doggie, I saw you scored with the lovely Kagome." Miroku said his voice dripping with perverted thoughts.  
"Shut up monk!!" Inuyasha growled.  
Shippo walked up to Inuyasha and jumped on to his head, "Inuyasha. Now that you've mated with Kagome does that mean your now my new father?"  
Inuyasha had never thought of this, "Ummmm." Just then they heard the screams that came from the hot springs. Inuyasha jumped up, dumping Shippo to the ground. "Kagome!!" They all ran torwrds the springs. 


	5. Gomen nasai

Author's Note  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
I'm so sorry it's been taking so long but without warning my computer went down. So if you bare with me here and give me a few days I'll have the next chapter up and running. But hey while your waiting why not give me some Ideas god knows I need em'.  
Gomen,  
Isis 


	6. Enter Kouga:Sango and Miroku?

Ok people here it is what you've been waiting for ever so patiently so here it is Chapter 5!  
  
A special Thnx to: demon honyou6, defiantly for giving me the kouga idea! ^.^  
  
Ok well here it is what you've wanted for like so long .  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
"Kouga! What the hell do think your doing!" Kagome was busy grabbing spare towels to cover herself while she shouted angrily at the wolf demon.  
"I'm sorry my dearest Kagome I didn't think you would mind," Kouga said making his way towards her with his arms open.  
"Don't," Kagome held up her hand making him stop, "MIND! You didn't think I'd MIND!! Well I do. So if you would please."  
"Kagome." Kagome stop and looked at Kouga with wary eyes, "You smell different.like Inuyasha." Kouga stood there for a moment, then a lightbulb went on, "You didn't mate with Inuyasha did you. You DID didn't you?"  
Kagome put one hand her hip and cocked her head, "No shit Sherlock." Kouga looked confused at the metaphor, "I'm sorry Kouga, you're a really nice guy but maybe your just not mating material." Kagome smiled tauntingly (you know the bitchy cheerleader smile), "Sorry."  
Kouga was about to respond when Inuyasha showed up wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist pulling her closer to him. "Is this idiot bothering you my love," he said as he nuzzled her neck.  
She look sympathetically towards Kouga, "No, Inuyasha, Sango and I were just startked that's all." Then she moved towards Kouga and kissed her index finger and placed it on his cheek, "We can still be friends, right?" She smiled at him as he nodded sadly and moved back towards Inuyasha who placed an arm around her shoulders and began moving her towards their camp. Kagome turned her head back and smiled at Kouga and yelled back, "Come visit us sometime!"  
  
Back at camp;  
  
"Ok Miroku I'm decent you can back out now!" Sango yelled as she began to brush out her hair.  
Miroku walked out from behind a giant boulder and stop suddenly when he saw Sango swish her hair slightly then put it into a low, loose ponytail. 'Such wonderful black silky hair. How I wish I could thread my fingers through it.'  
Sango turn slightly and gave Miroku a bewildered look, 'what's up with that look on his face, it's almost like he.' "Miroku?"  
Miroku awoke from his thoughts to see Sango staring at him with worried, confused eyes. "Oh I'm sorry Lady Sango I was caught up in my thoughts," He came and sat beside her on the log. "Um I was thinking Sango."  
"Hm" Sango said undoing her ponytail and running her fingers through it, needing something, anything, to distract her from looking into those purple eyes. (a/n: at least I Think that is what color his eyes are.)  
"Well I was wondering." 'what is wrong with me I've never been shy around a girl before.'  
Sango looked up at him and their eyes locked, "What is it Miroku."  
"Oh um I was wondering if you eh," Miroku was stumbling over is word as Sango looked on anxiously.  
"Yes.?" "Well what exactly happened between Kagome and Inuyasha last night?" 'What I didn't want to ask that."  
Sango stood up and let out a frustrated sigh, "Miroku you are SUCH a pervert!" And Sango began walking towards the field where Kirara and Shippo were playing.  
Miroku sighed and put his head into his hands, 'When am I going to get the guts to tell her that want no other woman to bare my child but her. That I love her.' He let out his own frustrated sigh and stood. 'Well it's only getting harder.' Then he walked slowly towards the forest to collect the wood for that night's fire.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stumbled into camp kissing. Kagome broke their kiss and went to take the ramen out of her bag and turned back at Inuyasha, "I thought you were hungry?"  
Inuyasha scooped Kagome up and kissed and nibbled her neck. "I am."  
Kagome laughed and playfully push at Inuyasha, "Help! Help," She screamed in between laughs, "I'm being ravished a dirty dog!"  
Inuyasha kissed her passionately on the lips then he was knocked over and Kagome was taken from his arms. 


	7. How to make ammends using only words and...

Well sorry I had to leave u all at a major cliff hanger there but I thought it would be for the best before I brought this little dozy on to ya. Beside don't the cliffhangers just make the story all the better! ^.^ Well here's Chapter 6 hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~Flashback~ Kagome and Inuyasha stumbled into camp kissing. Kagome broke their kiss and went to take the ramen out of her bag and turned back at Inuyasha, "I thought you were hungry?"  
  
Inuyasha scooped Kagome up and kissed and nibbled her neck. "I am."  
  
Kagome laughed and playfully push at Inuyasha, "Help! Help," She screamed in between laughs, "I'm being ravished a dirty dog!"  
  
Inuyasha kissed her passionately on the lips then he was knocked over and Kagome was taken from his arms. ~End Flashback~  
  
Kagome was struggling against her capture to see it was Kouga! he was hold Kagome against his chest in a protective manner all the while glaring at Inuyasha who was getting to his feet dusting off the dirt. She glared at Kouga and began pounding on his chest. "Kouga what the hell.What the hell are you doing? Put me down!"  
  
Kouga looked at Kagome sympathetically then glared back at Inuyasha, "I knew you would blow you filthy dog! Forcing yourself upon my dear Kagome. You are not worthy of MY woman."  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something, but Kagome knowing he would only make things worse cut in, "Inuyasha no," Inuyasha closed his mouth and glared at Kouga who still had Kagome in his arms. Kagome turned and glared furiously at Kouga. "Kouga for the last time put me down." Kouga did so, slowly bringing her to her feet. Inuyasha was at her side immediately to see if she was alright. Kagome told him she was fine and kissed him lightly on the lips and leaned into him. Inuyasha lovingly kissed the top of Kagome's head and she looked up at him and their eyes locked.  
  
Kouga saw the look of love reflecting in each of their eyes, "But Inuyasha, Kagome I heard you scream for help.he was going to take by force."  
  
Kagome turned her head towards Kouga with a irritated look on her face, "We were playing around Kouga it's what lovers do." Her face became more sympathetic, "Kouga I told you I'm really sorry but I love Inuyasha and I want to be with him forever and have his children. I want to see his face every morning when I wake up in the morning. He's the one I want share my laughs with, cry to for no reason or because I'm just so happy. Inuyasha's the one I want to make-love to every night before I go to sleep." She felt Inuyasha's arms tighten around her and she blushed. "And I'm sorry but Kouga I can't imagine myself being able to make you happy. I would only hurt you. But I still want to be your friend. Infact I want you there when I have my frist pup if that's alright with Inuyasha." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who had been amazingly quiet the entire time with pleading eyes.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her and kissed her nose and smiled, "If it makes you happy I'll bring you the moon and the stars."  
  
Kagome smiled and looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes. Kouga again saw the great magnitude of love flowing evenly through their eyes into each other. "You really love him."  
  
Kagome smiled sadly at Kouga and stepped out of Inuyasha's arms and walked towards Kouga. "Yes Kouga and I'm happy with him."  
  
Kouga sighed and looked at Kagome, "Seeing you happy makes me happy Kagome and if your happy with this dog-tur. I mean Inuyasha then that's good enough for me." He looked at Inuyasha, "You're a very lucky guy, Kagome is the most caring and bueatiful person I've come across in a long time. I hope you will show the respect that I would if Kagome had honor me with chance to mate with her."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "I know and I will and Kouga." Kouga looked at him, "You ain't half bad a guy I'm sure you'll find someone willing to mate with ya."  
  
Kagome smiled as did Kouga who looked back down at Kagome, "I take my leave on you now Kagome, knowing now that you are in safe hands I will sleep well tonight."  
  
Kagome didn't know why but she began to cry, she put her arms around Kouga's neck and hugged him, "Kouga I'll miss you." Kouga, shocked at first, put his arms around Kagome's waist and hugged her too. They were like that for a few second then kagome broke lose, she smile brightly at Kouga, "Don't forget to visit us ok," Kouga nodded sheepishly, "And if you don't come to she my pups born I'll never be able to forgive you." She folded her arms over her chest and pretended to pout.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it," Kouga smiled down at her cute figure and thought about how lucky Inuyasha was to be able to wrap his arms around this woman tonight.  
  
Kagome hugged him tight one last time then went to join Inuyasha who began feel left out. He immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned into him as they waved good bye to Kouga who had began back towards his tribe.  
  
As soon a he was out of sight Inuyasha turn Kagome to face him and held tightly against his chest as he began to nuzzle his mates neck once more, "Now that he's gone."  
  
Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist.  
  
Well there you are I hope you liked it!!! I know it was a bit sappy in some parts but hey that's how I like it. I'm such girly girl. I make my B/F watch chick flicks with me and everything. Well please review ^.^ I count on my loyal reader to help me decide what comes next because I'm only here to serve. bows low to the ground and falls over hehe well you get the point. 


	8. Tough Love

Ok People I'm back. Sorry it's after Christmas rush and I've been trying to get everything back together. But I'm back so you can all be happy once more. Oh and Sam and Melissa S. Sorry guys I'm updating now! So you guys can stop yelling at me at school now. Yea!! I'll be safe!  
  
Melissa~ Who said anything about you being safe laughs Isis~ Uh oh... Um can you people help me please!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sango was sitting on a rock watching Kirara and Shippo run around and play thinking to herself. Why did Miroku always to be such a.a.a hentai! He was always asking other women to bare his child! I mean the nerve of him! Who did he think he was! You would think he could get have some common courtesy.I mean so what if he was cute ok he was.what was the word Kagome used for guys who she thought were really attractive.hot.yes that was it.so what if he was hot and so what if she thought he was funny at times.and so what if occasionally she actually enjoy his touches.WAIT what was she thinking she most certainly did not like his touches..so what if they made her heart jump.NO I WILL NOT THINK OF THIS ANYMORE!!! She let out a sigh and jumped slightly when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Miroku.  
"May I.um.uh.sit with you," he looked down at her and smiled sadly.  
Sango turned her head and stared at the sunset, "You may if you want to it matters not to me whether you sit with me or not."  
Miroku winced at her words, "I take it you are still mad at me from earlier on." She said nothing just stared off into the sunset. He sighed lowly, "I was hoping you would have calmed down before I did this."  
Drawing her attention Sango again turned her head to face him, "Do what_" She was cut of as Miroku's mouth came crashing down on hers. She was um.shoked yes that was it. She was ready and willing to give in to the kiss if images of him with other women behind her back began to play through her mind. She pushed him away and smacked him hard across the cheek. "What the HELL was that!" She said through grating teeth.  
Miroku put his hands up in defense, and said with no amount of remorse in his voice, "I'm sorry I couldn't control myself, I was drawn to your lushish lips by the forces of love."  
Sango stopped him by smacking him again. He looked at her in confusion, "Pardon Lady Sango, but I'm not quite sure what I did to deserve that one." Sagno smacked him again but on her face was not anger but.fear? Miroku sighed and scooted farther from Sango so that she couldn't hit him again. "We are getting no where." He sighed again, "Sango, I came to actually discuss something of great importance with you." Sango looked back at him with big brown eyes. "You see Sango over time I have developed feelings for you and I have now found that it is becoming harder and harder to hide them from you as the feelings are becoming stronger.  
Sango I guess that what I'm trying to say is that I love you.more than any other woman in the world. I hate to see you in pain and I love to hear the sound of your laugh and the fact that you are the most beautiful woman I've met as nothing to do with it.although it does help along with kindling the fire that is blazing in my heart." He saw tears in Sango's eyes, "Lady Sango?"  
Sango began shaking her head, "Miroku I want to believe you.I really do but I just can't.not with the way you act every single day.I just can't trust you."  
Miroku felt his heart ice over and fall crashing and breaking into a- thousand different pieces. "How can I prove my love to you Sango. How? I'll do anything.any thing it takes to get you to believe what's inside my heart."  
A stray tear ran down Sango's cheek as she stood, "I wish I knew Miroku.I wish I knew." Then she turned on her heel and walked swiftly down the hill towards camp leaving Miroku to reflect on what had just happened.  
Could he really blame her? He had never pretended to be a virtuous man and she knew him better than anyone. He sighed. Well I'll have to fing some way to convince her that my intentions are true. He got up and called in Shippo and Kirara and the three walked back to the camp.  
  
Sorry for the shortness of the Chapter but I thought it was better this way to leave you wondering.Mahahahahahahahahaha.. No but really I try not to be mean but come on who can say they don't enjoy alittle suspense. Well I'll update asap if not tomorrow sometime this weekend well  
Later Dayz 


	9. IMPORTANT, well sort of: Authors note

Hey everyone I am so so so so sorry I haven't written anything I'm having a serious writers blockage problem right now!! Help!! Well I'll try and get something up before Valentines Day. If I don't it's because I'm finally getting a new computer and dumping this piece of shit! Well like I said I'll try and get something up before I have to switch off computers.  
  
Love ya all!!! 


	10. Miroku's Surprise

Hey There People!! I'm sorry it took so long but i've finally got my new computer hooked up. Yea!! The other one was a piece   
  
of shit! Well what are we going to do about Sango and Miroku? Well You'll Have to read and find out...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A couple weeks have passed and the group was hanging out by Keade's village to catch a breather before continuing on.   
  
Inuyasha sat with Kagome in his lap. He whispered something in her ear and she blushed and turned her head and kissed him.  
  
They got up and walked into the forest. It was obvious why. Could those two give it a rest. Sango sat sulking wishing she   
  
had what Kagome had...a man she could depend on and love.   
  
Her gaze grazed across the scenery. Kirara was sleeping, cushined by Kagome's signiture yellow backpack.  
  
Miroku had Shippo by the tail.  
  
"But I want to go with Kagome..." Shippo whined.  
  
"I'm afraid that that's not possible," Miroku was saying. "Why don't you leave those two alone?"  
  
"But what if Inuyasha says something or does something to make Kagome go away again, don't you guys want to stop him?"   
  
Shippo was trying to squirm from Miroku's grasp.  
  
Miroku smirked, "I doubt Inuyasha will be doing anything Kagome would object to." His gaze shifted to Sango who was   
  
still staring at him. His mischeaveous eyes turned kind. He released the kitsune, who in turn ran in to Keade's hut  
  
to see what she thought of the situtation. Miroku walked over to Sango and offered her his hand. "Lady Sango...a word?"  
  
She looked up and gave a questioning and untrusting gave to his eyes. "Please...my intention are honorable, opun my word."   
  
Sango gave in but didn't take his hand instead got up herself. Miroku shrugged and began walking into a field,   
  
Sango following. They walked for some time and Sango became tired. Where was he leading her. The sky was turning purple...  
  
the sun was setting. "uh Miroku?" He turned his head in her deriction giving her his attention but kept walking. "Where   
  
are we going shouldn't we be heading back to the village?"  
  
Miroku just smiled. There was a long silence and Sango began to get the impration that he was ignoring her. Then it came   
  
into view. Laying on the ground under a Sakura Tree was a pink silk blanket. On it was a number of bowls and platters of   
  
chiken, rice, fish, fresh fruits, and vegetables. The smells of the blossoms and the combination of herbs made Sango's   
  
stomach curl with delight. She gasped with surprise, "My! Miroku-Sa..sama!" Was all this for her!   
  
She was so shocked she hardly noticed Miroku take her hand and usher her towards the lantern lit buffet. She was   
  
astounded and the smells only got stronger and more desirable. What was he up to? She gave an uneasy glance towards him.   
  
She lightly slid her hand from his and stopped.   
  
Miroku was pleased with himself it had taken him forever to plan this. Hooji had done a magnificent job. The look   
  
on Sango's face was amzing. Her little girl stupor was absolutly adorable...and arousing. NO! He would not let his  
  
lust ruin the moment. Unlike all the other time he would let his heart speak instead of his nether region. Sango   
  
stopped and slipped her hand from his. Miroku turned and looked at her bewildered. "Lady Sango?"   
  
She looked at him with hurt eyes, "What trickery is this?" She moved her arm in a sweeping motion, "What is all   
  
of this? What do you plan to accomplish here?"  
  
She misunderstood his intentions, he smiled gently, "I am mearly trying to win over the love of the woman who's love   
  
i desire the most." He held out his hand. "Now, Sango," he continued more sternly. "Please," he said softer, "take   
  
my hand..." He smiled, "The food is getting cold."   
  
She hesitated but then took his hand and they walked over to the blanket and sat on the pillows left for them.   
  
Miroku set out a plate for her and served her then himself. She picked up her chop sticks and put a sample of the   
  
chick in her mouth...it melted in her mouth. She let out a sound of pleasure. "Miroku this is delicious..."   
  
As she put another portion of the chiken in her mouth with some rice her eyes lit up. Miroku smiled, "Thank you but  
  
all the cooking was done by Hooji I just planned."   
  
Sango puased and swallowed, "I was not aware Hooji could cook such delicacies."   
  
Miroku nodded. They continued eating in silence, speaking here and there of the shards and of the food or the weather,  
  
all the while Miroku thought of the way the light of the lanterns casting shadow upon Sango's features giving her a   
  
mysterious effect.   
  
Sango dabbed her mouth with a napkin, "That was delicious and this...all of this was just..." She looked at Miroku with   
  
seductive eyes, "wonderful," she whispered.   
  
"I've got you a gift Sango," Miroku said bluntly.   
  
"A gift?" Sango was surprised for the second time tonight by Miroku's actions.   
  
"Yes a gift," Miroku stood and puuled something from his pocket and kneel ed on one knee just as Kagome had told him too   
  
when he had asked for her assistance. He hed the velvet box in front of him and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver   
  
ring with a large sapphire in the middle with diamonds on each side of it.  
  
Sango gasped and reached out to touch it but recioled. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out.   
  
Miroku understood her shock. He was too when Kagome came back from her time with it saying it was perfect for what he  
  
wanted to do. "Sango, I love you. I don't care what you think, I love you. Only you and i always will always and forever.   
  
You need not worry about the other women in other villages because they mean nothing to me and have ceased to catch my   
  
interest because you are the only glory I see. The only beauty. Sango I want you to wed me so that I may finally feel the   
  
warmth and happiness of holding you in my arms of waking to your face every morning and falling asleep to it everynight.   
  
Please Sango make me the happiest man in the world. Please, Sango, will you marry me."  
  
Ta Da!!! What will Sango say? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm i wonder well tune in next time! Review i'll be waiting!!! 


	11. wedding and a baby

Hey people, srry i've been neglecting the story but i eh.....don't have a good reason so i throw myself before u and ask   
  
for mercy. And thats just about enough drama for one night. How's everybody been doing ^.^ (i'm such a suck up) well truth   
  
is i haven't really FELT like writing so um yeah i didn't. Self centered i know but ummm on with the story??? I love you   
  
all ^.^   
  
Chapter 9  
  
~~~FlashBack~~~  
  
"I've got you a gift Sango," Miroku said bluntly.   
  
"A gift?" Sango was surprised for the second time tonight by Miroku's actions.   
  
"Yes a gift," Miroku stood and puuled something from his pocket and kneel ed on one knee just as Kagome had told him too   
  
when he had asked for her assistance. He hed the velvet box in front of him and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver   
  
ring with a large sapphire in the middle with diamonds on each side of it.  
  
Sango gasped and reached out to touch it but recioled. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out.   
  
Miroku understood her shock. He was too when Kagome came back from her time with it saying it was perfect for what he  
  
wanted to do. "Sango, I love you. I don't care what you think, I love you. Only you and i always will always and forever.   
  
You need not worry about the other women in other villages because they mean nothing to me and have ceased to catch my   
  
interest because you are the only glory I see. The only beauty. Sango I want you to wed me so that I may finally feel the   
  
warmth and happiness of holding you in my arms of waking to your face every morning and falling asleep to it everynight.   
  
Please Sango make me the happiest man in the world. Please, Sango, will you marry me."  
  
~~~~END~~~~  
  
It had been one week before that Miroku had gave her the impossible task of deciding whether or not to marry him and she was  
  
still contemplating the decision. It was almost impossible to say no, with such wonderful burst of love and then that   
  
proposal. But like I said 'almost', there was still lingering doubt that Miroku was indeed ready to settle down and have a   
  
family of his own.   
  
That's how Kagome found Sango, deep in thought. Kagome sat down and hummed a happy melody and brushed her fingers through  
  
her hair. There was a radiant smile played across her face and she turned to Sango, "I think you should say yes."   
  
Kagome was the only person she had confided in , in a desprate attempt for advice and all she had gotten was a speech   
  
from the younger woman about true love and how she should follow her heart. "Of course you do," Sango now turned to face her  
  
'sister', "But Kagome I can not forget how often he has betrayed my trust in the past with his lechorous ways."   
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sango now your just making excuses."   
  
Sango looked away and pointedly stared at the harizon and began to think of the words Miroku had said to her. They soothed  
  
her in the day and tantalized at night. Sometimes when she thought of him while she lay awake at night she could almost   
  
feel the warmth he would offer and provide. Beside her Kagome sayed dreamily. Sango smiled at her and at her obvious   
  
happiness to have the man she loved, if only she could have the joy of basking in the glory of her loves arms. "So how   
  
are you and Inuyasha doing?"   
  
Kagome was startled by the sudden break in silence and even more so by the question. Blushing she said, "We were going   
  
to go back to my time tommorrow to tell my family, spend a few days there and come back." Kagome hesistated, "We are   
  
going to get a house in the village." Sango nodded to all this. "Sango?"  
  
Sango turned to her friend's somber face. "Kagome what? What is it."   
  
"Sango, Inuyasha doens't know it yet and he'll be absolutely furious that he wasn't first to know, but Sango your like   
  
my sister and I'll tell you anything before I tell Inu." Sango smiled at the nickname and nodded Kagome to continue.   
  
"Well Sango..." She smiled even more brightly, "SANGO I'M PREGNANT!!!!" She squeeled and lept into Sango's arms and   
  
Sango held her tightly luaghing with the miko.   
  
When they had settled down Sango sat on knees in excitement. "Pregnant! Ohmigosh Kagome I'm so happy for you! How do   
  
you know? How does Inuyasha NOT know? What with that nose of his."   
  
Kagome smiled, "Well i haven't been using any protects," She dropped her vioce lower, "And Inuyasha refuses to." Her  
  
vioce returning to normal began to explain about the pregnacy test Kaeda had given her which consisted of the   
  
wierdest herbal concoctions. "And has for Inuyasha not being able to tell....well look at the moon."   
  
Sango did so and smiled, "Well are you going to tell him anytime soon??"   
  
Kagome blushed, "i was actually going to go tell him right now." After shooing Kagome off Sango fell back into   
  
her silence until she was jioned by Miroku.  
  
"Sango.." He began but was cut off by Sango.  
  
"Aren't the stars so beautiful tonight? They are shining so bright and it all so mystifing." Sango stared of to the stars   
  
and wished to the gods they would give her streghth. She sighed heavily, "Miroku I...."  
  
"Sango I know you love me....What is it you fear?...."Miroku became more forceful and grabbed her by the shoulders and   
  
gave her a breif shake. "Tell me Sango why are you afraid to marry me?"   
  
Sango raised her chin indignantly, "The only thing I'm afraid of are your manners and that hand of yours."   
  
Miroku released her, "So this is how it is to be between us Sango? Do I truly disgust you that much." Miroku picked up her   
  
Katana and mut it to his throat. "Sango if you truly do not love and then I fear there is nothing more for me to live for   
  
and would rather die than have to gaze upon your face any longer knowing I will never have you."   
  
Sango bit her lip, what was he doing? He's bluffing....she felt an uneasyness in her stomach....she hoped. "Miroku stop   
  
this nonsense right now and give me my katana."   
  
"No Sango my love there is nothing left for me in this world."  
  
"What of Kagome and Inuyasha and Shippo...They need you!" This had now become a war of deperation. He can't   
  
do this to me is he really willing to render is life for my sake. He closed his eyes and pressed the cold steel   
  
harder against his neck and a thin red line appeared and a single drop of blood traveled down his neck. She could   
  
take no more. Something in her heart gave.... "Miroku STOP IT PLEASE." The tears spilled freely over her face.   
  
"Please stop it now. I'll marry you, I'll do anything you want but please stop it."  
  
He dropped the sword and opened her arms as she ran into them. She sobbed into his chest as he stroked her back. "Do you   
  
say this because you love me or because you do not wish me to give up my life."   
  
She looked up at him with a tear srteaked face, "I love you you stupid man." She began to whipe the tears from her face,   
  
"If you ever do that again I'll kill you myself."   
  
Mirkou smiled and kissed her. It was a passionate, suductive kiss. Sango slanted her mouth over his and opened her mouth   
  
and let his tounge in to play. Her hands came to cheeks and her thumbs carressed his rough jaw. His hands wandered over her  
  
back and then embraced her wiast and pulled her closer. He brought his head up and looked deep into her eyes. Agianst her   
  
lips he whisper, "I believe you would," Then they kissed again.   
  
~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked through the trees and called to him, "INUYASHA!!!".......................Nothing. She stopped and put her  
  
hands on her hips. Well where could he have gone off to. Suddenly she was swept up and soring above the trees her urge to  
  
scream was queeled when she turned to see her lover smiling down at her with those sudictive gold orbs. She began a pretend  
  
struggle and really tried to be angry with him. "Where have you been I've been looking for you for at least half and hour."   
  
They landed in a large sucluded tree that gave them all the privacy their ususal clearing didn't. "I know." Inuyasha   
  
smirked, "I was following you wench."   
  
Kagome smiled at the old insult and gave him a glare that didn't last long because of the arousing nibbling on her neck and   
  
sudctive caress on her breast. She moaning in aganising pleasure. Wait I have to tell Inuyasha about the baby. "Inuyasha..."  
  
He still nibbled, she giggled and shoved at him, "INUYASHA! Listen...."  
  
"What," he growled impatiently. Then there was bright light that emmitted from him as the sun began to set. Kagome shielded   
  
her eyes and when she opened them again his golden eyes were gone and his long silver hair was replace with shiny ebony.   
  
Disgusted with himself he turned away from her.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at him and took his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her, she smiled, "You know you look   
  
just as suductive as you do when your half demon." She kissed him on the cheek and sat back only to be pulled back into his   
  
lap and ravished her....  
  
Sometime later Kagome lay in Inuyasha's arms on the oversized tree branch. She sniggled closer to his chest and smiled at  
  
his scent, "You know Inuyasha I'm glad you didn't notice before it's so much better that I get to tell you myself."   
  
Confused Inuyasha shifted her so that she was ontop of him and looking down at him. "What are you talking about Kagome?"   
  
He held her tighter and closer to him afriad of what she might say.   
  
Kagome blushed and hid her face in his chest, "Well Inuyasha, what would you like.....a boy or a girl?"  
  
Startled at first Inuyasha lifted Kagome's head, "Are you...?"   
  
She nodded and a large luaghter rumbled as inuyasha sat up swinging Kagome into his lap. She let out a relieved   
  
breath she was holding. Inuasha held her tighter than ever and pressed his lips to hers, "I love you." He whispered   
  
in her ear.   
  
Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you more."   
  
Inuyasha slowly kissed her in a slow suductive....and arousing kiss, "That's Impossible," his raw husky vioce replied.   
  
Well there you go all done. Well this chapter anyway. I hope this makes up for my lack of updating. puppy dog eyes At least  
  
think on it guys, I done really good. Well i promise to update more in the future until then................ 


End file.
